


Sick Furrball

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fever, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Might be finished later.





	Sick Furrball

"Haaaaaah-- CHOOOOOO!"

Furrball doubled over as he sneezed loudly, a small amount of saliva expelling out of his mouth. Upon recovering, he rubbed his reddened nose on his forefinger, and then placed his free hand on his head. He was running a fever, and his sinuses were so stuffed up that it felt like a severe headache. He couldn't even sniffle to clear his stuffy nose, so he just kept his hand on his head and groaned in discomfort.

Being sick was the worst thing in the world.


End file.
